


All Fired Up

by Asami_Sato



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_Sato/pseuds/Asami_Sato
Summary: Excitement rose in Amaya's chest as she held the heated blade, the power of its magic coarsing through her; unlike anything she'd ever felt before. The ambers flickered in front of her, and she made sure to keep her body away from it, as Janai had instructed. Her brown eyes glowed as the intense heat burned in her hand, close enough to make her brown eyes look golden.---Janai teaches Amaya about sunfire weapons.





	All Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all of their conversations are in ASL! a friend of mine told me that I shouldn't write ASL speech in italics so that's why I haven't italicized any of the dialogue here.

Amaya bounced her leg impatiently, needing to get her hands on something and to break a sweat.

It was a normal day in Katolis, and Amaya had a few days off from patrolling the border. She was grateful for the break; the first few days were filled with naps and cuddles with her girlfriend, Janai. They were lucky, their days off from duties were in sync, so they were granted the opportunity to catch up with each other and be together again, outside of the demands of their jobs.

Janai walked into their home, returning from getting groceries for the two. Amaya smiled, signing a greeting as she entered the cottage, glad to see the sunfire elf again. Janai returned the same sentiment, smiling brightly before walking over and pressing a kiss to the other woman’s forehead. Amaya blushed as she helped her put the food away before they curled up on the couch together, the knight gently tracing the soft skin on her face as the general laid her head in her lap. The brunette closed her eyes peacefully, enjoying the calming touch. Her eyes fluttered open, shining with admiration and devotion as she lightly traced the other woman’s golden markings that reached from her eyelids in a straight line down to her collarbones. She smiled as Janai leaned into the touch, causing her heart to flutter. She then wrapped her arms around the sunfire elf’s side, relishing in the comforting heat her sunfire form allowed. Janai began to card her fingers through Amaya’s soft brown hair, enjoying the mundane sounds of their home and the city around them.

They stayed that way for around a half hour before Amaya got impatient again. She still had a lot of energy from doing nothing all day, and desperately needed something to do. She looked up from where she laid, pouting at the ceiling as she bounced her leg. 

Janai looked at her quizzically. “Is everything alright, Maya?” 

“Yes. I just...feel like I need to do something.”

“Oh.” she replied. The sunfire elf pondered how she could help her girlfriend with her boredom, before an idea popped into her head. “Wanna learn about sunfire weapons?”

Amaya’s eyes flashed with the excitement of a child, now fully invested and interested. She nodded feverently, her enthusiasm making Janai laugh lovingly, always happy to see the general so upbeat.

“I can give you a hands on demonstration too, but because they’re more dangerous than human weapons I should tell you about them first.” she explained, not wanting to rush into it too quickly and risk her girlfriend getting hurt. Amaya nodded.

“So firstly, there are sunforge blades, which you already know about.” she began with a smirk, causing the general to roll her eyes playfully, thinking back to when they first met, and Janai had used her firey blade to cut through Amaya’s metal sword. “They are rare, and very powerful; they stay at thousand degree temperatures because they are laced with sunfire magic. Their power can last for hundreds of years. Only highly skilled fighters are allowed to wield them, because even though they are hidden in sheaths that prevent the user from getting burnt, they require careful and quick skills.” she explained. As the knight recounted details of sunfire weapons and history, her eyes shone with passion and a deep love for her heritage. It warmed Amaya’s heart to see her girlfriend so passionate about her heritage and culture; she felt the same way about Katolis and about defending her people. 

“Next are sunfire bow and arrows. Like sunforge blades, sunfire arrows are scorching hot, and the quiver that comes with them is similar to the blade’s sheath, in that it is inscribed with ancient sun runes that protect users from the heat.” she explained. “When the user pulls it out of its quiver, they must act fast so that the fire from the tip of the arrow does not travel backwards and onto their hand. The bow and arrow requires quick thinking and accuracy.” 

“They all sound so interesting. It must take a lot of training to be able to use them.” Amaya pondered, impressed by the creativity and magic the elves used while crafting their weapons.

“Yeah, it definitely takes a while to be able to use them well, especially after graduating from years of combat training. Even then, you have to be pretty gutsy to give them a try.” she responded, chuckling knowingly. She’d seen her fair share of sunfire elves who'd excelled at combative training, only to cower away from sunfire weapons when they were introduced to them. 

Amaya laughed; she shared similar experiences. “I’ve seen experienced soldiers stumble when they first hold a sword.” she signed, and then laughed again at her memories of men straining to properly swing a sword. Janai beamed as the general laughed; one of her favourite sounds. It was so unapologetic and charming. She affectionately stroked her cheek before continuing. 

“That’s about it for sunfire weapons. We make them good, but we don’t make a lot of them.” the sunfire elf stated, shrugging. “Did you have any questions?”

The general scrunched her face up as she thought. “When were you first given your sunforge blade?” she questioned, curious about the knight’s history with the weapon.

Janai raised her eyebrows in surprise, no one had asked her that before. Her face softened. “I was immediately drawn to the blade as I rose through the ranks and became more skilled. As an experienced soldier, my superiors didn’t think I was quite ready to wield it yet.” she sighed. “But I worked hard so that they knew I was worth while, and more importantly, worthy to call the weapon my own. I know how important the sunforge blade is to my sunfire heritage, so I didn’t push it. Thankfully, my talent was recognized, and I was gifted a sunfire blade from one of the sunfire knights, who told me that she saw great potential in me.” she recalled, her brown eyes glimmering with the cherished memory.

Amaya smiled proudly as she recounted her past, and sat up to press a kiss to her cheek. “That was beautiful.” she praised, stroking Janai’s cheek lovingly. The sunfire elf kissed her palm before thanking her. 

“Now for the real life demo.”

\---

Janai gathered her sunforge blade, holding it steady as it remained covered in its sheath. She met Amaya outside, where she stood, holding her own, normal sword. They met eyes, and the sunfire elf could see the excited twinkle in the general's eyes as she prepared for a lighthearted sparring session. It was something she admired about the other woman, finding it both adorable and admirable. Her never ending energy and competitive nature made her a good general, one who was always up for a duel or a chance to expand her skills. The mischievous glint in her eyes as she swung her sword or managed to pin Janai to the ground underneath her shield never failed to make the sunfire elf's heart skip. If time and energy allowed it, she would spar with Amaya for as long as she wanted to. As a knight, she also knew of the satisfying and gratifying feeling that came with a good duel, one that was outmatched by a basic workout or menial task. Even in the middle of an intense fight with an enemy, Janai could see that Amaya was having fun, and that she genuinely enjoyed a good fight. 

She smirked teasingly as she approached her girlfriend, a giggle escaping her lips as Amaya matched her energy, standing in a defensive pose. 

She tucked the sheath under her arm. "First, I will demonstrate some techniques that are special to the blade." Her mind buzzed with excitement as she thought of the surprise she had planned. Amaya nodded, lowering her weapon. 

Janai slowly unsheathed the blade, feeling her chest warm with fondness and, well, the heat of the blade, as she drew it closer. Her brown eyes grew amber as heat radiated off of the multicoloured metal, heat dancing at intense temperatures. She placed its cover on the ground before stepping a few feet away from it, taking a defensive stance. 

"When you are first beginning to use it, you should always hold it with both hands, because like a normal sword, it is very heavy." Janai admired the weapon, holding it deftly in both hands as she gently swung it in each direction. "You should keep it near, but hold it farther from yourself than you would hold a normal sword. It should always be 10 inches farther from you than a normal blade would be."

Amaya watched intently, taking in every bit of information that she could. "How else was learning to use the sunforge blade different from learning to use regular swords?" she asked. 

"Good question. Like I said, I had to learn to remember to keep a greater distance from myself and the sunforge blade than I did with a normal one. I also had to adapt to not being able to look at it often, even out of the corner of my eye, because it could affect my eyesight, even if momentarily; similarly to how we can't look at the sun." The general raised her eyebrows in surprise, she'd never considered that. She took her dull, non luminescent sword for granted. 

"Because of that, I have to be very sure of my movements, and be able to maneuver it accurately without making eye contact with it." she explained. "I did this by practicing for hours and hours until I had adjusted my movements to match those of my sword." 

Janai then began to swing the sword proficiently, moving in tandem with the blade as it cut through the air. Her blade had become an extension of herself, as her mastery became evident as they worked together as one. The knight ceased her demonstration, returning back to her normal stance. Amaya grinned, impressed, and clapped gratefully for the impressive display, to which Janai bowed proudly. 

“Now it’s your turn.” she stated, trying not to beam as she anticipated her girlfriend’s response. Amaya gaped in surprise, unsure of what to say.

“You want me to try it?” she questioned, not knowing if she misunderstood or not. Janai nodded, offering her the sunforge blade. The general walked forward, her eyes boring into the sunfire elf’s with shock as she approached her, making Janai laugh fondly. 

Excitement rose in Amaya's chest as she held the heated blade, the power of its magic coarsing through her; unlike anything she'd ever felt before. The ambers flickered in front of her, and she made sure to keep her body away from it, as Janai had instructed. Her brown eyes glowed as the intense heat burned in her hand, close enough to make her brown eyes look golden. The sunfire elf's breath caught as she studied the intense expression on her girlfriend's face and how her eyes literally lit up as she held her weapon. 

Amaya looked at her, expression blank as she processed the amount of sheer power she now felt, feeling like a sunfire goddess. She laughed, oddly enough, unsure of how else to react to this incredible experience as it happened. The general, usually focused and "cold", now possessed the excitement and wonder of a child or a rookie. 

Janai loved her for it. 

"You're beautiful." she signed, inching closer to her, noticing how the brunette's eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes. The sunfire elf then gently cupped her cheek, waiting for Amaya to initiate the kiss. The general closed the gap between them, softly pressing her lips against her girlfriend's, still clutching the sunforge blade. Janai deepened the kiss, brushing her cheek against Amaya's, her skin soft and familiar. Janai felt the general smile as she pulled away, giggling as she pressed another quick kiss to one of the golden lines on her cheekbone. 

“Ok, now use it as you would use any other sword, just remember what I told you.” Amaya paid close attention as the knight instructed her. She nodded, and Janai stepped back. 

The brunette took a deep breath, and did a few cautious motions with the weapon to get used to the feeling of it. The familiarity of a sword came back to her, as it quickly reminded her of her own. Increasing her speed and the complexity of her actions, she began to move around, cutting through the air as she adjusted to the magical blade. She could see Janai’s proud expression out of the corner of her eye, making her heart happier than mastering any weapon or defeating any enemy ever could. 

Janai admired Amaya’s natural fighting skills, the ways of the battlefield seeming to come easily to the other woman. Her breath caught as she noticed the strong muscles in her girlfriend’s back and arms working with the heavy weapon, causing her strength to come to fruition through her heavy grunts and straining muscles.

She stopped after a few minutes, chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily. She met Janai’s gaze, as the sunfire elf shook her hands in applause. Amaya smiled back, satisfied. 

“That was amazing my love!” Janai enthused, expression bright and proud. The general blushed, honored by her girlfriend's praise. She wrapped an arm around Amaya’s waist and kissed her head quickly before looking into those brown eyes she loved so much.

“Want to spar?” 

“Letting me use her sword and asking if she wants to spar with me. A woman after my own heart.” Amaya quipped, smirking playfully. 

“You know it.” the knight countered, trying her best to act nonchalant as she tucked a long strand of hair behind Amaya’s ear, delighting in the way the general’s breath caught as she did so. 

“I’ll go get my shield.” she signed quickly in an attempt to recover from becoming a blushing mess; Janai always managed to have that effect on her. She handed the sunforge blade back before heading into their bedroom, where she kept her trusted weapon. 

She returned after a couple minutes, holding the broad teal and golden shield. She took her place across the other woman, ready to begin, when suddenly Janai shook her head, smiling.

“No, no, I’ll use your shield and you can use my blade.”

Amaya mouthed a small “Oh” before switching weapons with her. The great thing about her shield was that even though it was metal, it was much stronger than her sword, which had burned when met with Janai’s sunforge blade when they first met. Something in her reignited as she held the sunforge blade, feeling the magic motivate and drive her. It both awakened and satisfied the ineffable, persistent energy within her. 

And oh.

Oh.

Janai looked so good wearing her shield.

“Ready?” the general asked, hoping her face didn’t expose how lovestruck she was.

Janai nodded. “Ready.”

They met in the middle, sword and shield clanging as they tried to outdo the other. As army leaders, they enjoyed sparring and improving their skills, but as girlfriends, they especially loved sparring when they did so together. They respected and loved each other, and were soft with each other at any other time than when they sparred. Of course, they never took it too far that one of them got injured, but they didn’t sell the other short; knowing the other loved this activity as much as they did, and never wanted to be underestimated. They both had the soul of a fighter, never growing tired of working harder and achieving more. 

Amaya swung the sunforge blade, and Janai blocked herself with the large shield. She'd picked up her shield before, using it in a sparring session as the general wielded her own sword. She was impressed by its durability and size, both factors making it the perfect shield.

The knight tried to hump the sunforge blade out of Amaya's hand, carefully aiming it so it would fall away from her, not towards her. The general caught this and smirked as she evaded the attack, jumping out the way before slashing the blade through the air. Janai quickly recovered and blocked the blade, both of them struggling against each other for power. The brunette caught her girlfriend's eye and winked, causing Janai to scoff and roll her eyes playfully before jumping back, holding the shield in front of her body and peering at her through the gap in the middle. She quickly devised a plan of attack. 

Janai approached her once again, excitement bubbling up as she realized Amaya was doing exactly what she thought she would. She quickly dodged the sunforge blade and pushed the general down just hard enough to cause her balance to go awry, stumbling to the ground. She looked up at her with surprise as Janai stood over her with the tip of the shield at her chin, eyes alit with mischief. Amaya recovered quickly, smiling before raising both hands in surrender. The knight stepped away, putting the shield in her other hand as she hoisted her girlfriend up. Amaya gladly took her hand, rising quickly before moving closer to her, causing Janai's heartbeat to quicken. 

"Good match." she complimented, genuinely impressed by the other woman's skills. "And thank you for letting me use your blade." her eyes were honest; she had meant every word. She held out the blade for her, which she accepted, leaving to go put it back in its sheath. 

Janai returned to her girlfriend's side and returned her shield. 

"You did great with the sunforge blade." she began. "That was the quickest I've seen someone get accustomed to it." 

Amaya's cheeks turned red with surprise. "Well, I had a good teacher." she teased. 

Janai playfully shoved her shoulder, laughing. They intertwined hands as they walked back into their home, the both of them sweaty and tired, but satisfied. They wash off the sweat and dirt from their sparring session, laughing and teasing each other in between gentle and loving touches. As the sun sets, they settle against each other as they always do.


End file.
